


I am Here

by fenellaevangela



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: What better way to prove that ghosts exist than to become a ghost herself?





	I am Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwenfrankenstien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/gifts).



> Note on the archive warning: I didn't tag this with Major Character Death, but to be clear, the main character is a ghost. She's definitely dead. But it happened pre-canon!

“I _knew_ it! Ghosts _are_ real, I was right all along!” 

Abigail twirled around, marvelling at the peculiar sensation of moving without any body to do so. Delighted, she reached out to touch the mantelpiece and felt a thrill when her hand, which still _looked_ as solid and real as her hand ever had, passed right through it. With mounting excitement Abigail turned towards the mirror that was mounted on the opposite wall; she didn’t have a reflection. This was better than she could have hoped!

“Heightmeyer can suck it,” she said, allowing herself a little bit of pettiness; who was going to hear it here? “All I need to do is find a way to communicate with Jenny and we can finally prove everything - ”

“SHE WON’T BE ABLE TO HEAR YOU.”

Abigail felt her non-existent heart leap into her throat. She whipped around, but even in the twilight she could see every corner of the room with perfect clarity and there was no one else there. Yet the voice sounded like it was just over her shoulder . . . The rumours had said – but no, she and Jenny had proven that the house _wasn’t_ haunted, there shouldn’t be any other ghosts –

“SHE WON’T BE ABLE TO SEE YOU, EITHER.”

Abigail pressed her back up against the nearest wall, her body blurring into the wallpaper as she nearly forgot herself and slipped into the next room.

“Who’s there?” she asked. “Where are you?”

“HERE,” said the voice, and Abigail yelped, propelling herself away from the wall faster than she had ever been able to move when alive. The voice was right _there_.

Even though she knew it was impossible, Abigail swore her heart was beating a mile a minute. She’d studied hauntings for years and had never been afraid to encounter a ghost – she hadn’t been afraid to _become_ a ghost – but all of that confidence paled in comparison to the fear she felt at the sound of that voice. 

“Just tell me who you are!” she snapped.

“I TOLD YOU,” said the voice. “I’M HERE.”

Confused and scared, Abigail searched the room with her eyes again. It was just as empty as before, but the voice sounded so close by . . .

Abigail stopped short. “Wait. ‘Here’ isn’t where you are, is it? It’s . . . it’s who you are.”

“NOW YOU UNDERSTAND,” the house said, its voice coming from every wall and floorboard. “BUT THERE IS STILL SO MUCH TO LEARN.”

“All I want is to communicate with my partner,” Abigail explained, her eyes scanning the chipped stucco of the ceiling. “Do you know how I can do that? Will you help me?”

“YOU’RE DEAD. THERE ARE BETTER THINGS FOR YOU TO CARE ABOUT THAN THE LIVING.”

The shade of Abigail’s heart clenched. “Please,” she begged. “I’ve spent my whole life - ”

“YOUR LIFE IS OVER,” the house said, finality dripping from every syllable. “AND A DEATH WOULD BE A TERRIBLE THING TO WASTE.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] I am Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420904) by [frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic)




End file.
